Acceptance
by glitch04
Summary: SS a short sarkney fic


Author's Notes: This is my second try at writing a fan fic but my first time writing Sarkney. I would like to thank maclellan364 (my beta) and Mrs. Curls (my muse) for being the ones who inspired me to try my hand at writing again. I hope you all like it and reviews would be greatly appreciated.  
  
#2 Author's notes: This is fic is dedicated to Em my twin and fellow pr'er.  
  
This story is completely AU and really doesn't follow any of the story line. She has been missing for two years and has aligned herself with Sark to learn of her past. (1/1)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Sark nor Sydney as much as I would love to.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Running, running, always running, that was her life story. She hated this feeling of uncertainty and unstability she was experiencing. Two years of her life had been taken from her. And still she had no idea what had happened. True it was not from lack of trying to find out, even if it meant aligning herself with the enemy.  
  
She had been working with Julian Sark for over a month and still she thought of him as the enemy. It did not matter that he had been next to her through the whole ordeal. That he had been nothing but kind to her, which in itself was a surreal experience. She had not allowed herself to submit to the spell that he had been trying to cast over her.   
  
Now looking back at those first few months, she realized that despite what her mind had been trying to reject, her heart had accepted fully. She loved him with her heart and her soul. Not an easy task when she was battling her mind. Still, despite all of her struggles, he had managed to worm his way into her heart. And she was finally allowing herself to enjoy the feelings closely associated with love.   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
He had tried his best to get capture her heart. That first month after she had come to him for help, desperate to find out what had happened to her in those two years, had amazed him. Who was this woman that managed to capture his heart without even wanting it? Why did he have to fall for her after all the time they had spent trying to kill each other in their game? He had been overcome with an instinct to take care of her, to just be there for her.   
  
At first she had resisted but then slowly she seemed to get over her reluctance. Or at least that was what he allowed his mind to be lulled into ease. He sensed her inner struggle, knew it almost as well as his own turmoil. Why did he allow himself to fall for her? He knew exactly why. She was the one woman that had always managed to challenge him, to make him sharp, and to turn him on despite their sparring.  
  
He worshipped her body bt it was her mind that intrigued him the most. Although her body did make things all the more interesting, seeing her wake up in the morning made him ache for her. She was in his system and he had no clue how she managed to get in, he had yet to taste her, not from lack of wanting to though.   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~~  
  
Snapping back into reality, Julian raised his head and looked over to where she was sitting. She looked lost in thought. Wondering whether or not to get up so as not to disturb her, he quickly decide that he might as well just stay there and get some work done.   
  
Sydney slowly shook her head to clear the realization from her thoughts. Had she just admitted to being in love with Sark? No, that could not be. Looking up she noticed Sark looking at her. Immediately she looked away and then got up to walk away, desperatley needing the time to really think about what this revelation meant for her.  
  
Sark looked at her receding back as she disappeared into the vastness of the house. He wondered what had caused her to have that stricken look of panic on her face as she all but bolted out of there. Shaking his head he turned back his attention into the information that he had on his lap.   
  
Reading it carefully he noticed the name that Sydney had just barely begun to get acquainted with, Julia Thorne. Skimming through the rest of the information, he soon saw the piece of information that had been long sought after by Sydney. Julia had been introduced to Simon exactly five days after Sydney had disappeared. It seemed that Simon had known that Julia was in fact Sydney Bristow and that his mission had been to convince Julia that she was Julia and only Julia.   
  
'Bastard' thought Sark as he read towards the end that Simon's employer had been none other than Sloane. Grabbing the papers he went in search of Sydney.   
  
Sydney was sitting on her bed silently crying as she allowed all her pent up emotions to come out. She hated not knowing who was behind her disappearance. She hated having fallen for Julian. No, correction, she was happy she had fallen for him, but now she was torn in two trying to decide how to handle herself around him. Did she want to tell him? Did it even matter if she told him? Was she prepared to allow her defenses down around him? So many questions raced through her mind as she wiped the tears from her face.  
  
That's when she noticed him. Damn him! He always was around when she was weak. He approached her and silently offered her a tissue as he sat down next to her. Tentatively he opened his arms to her. She threw herself into his arms and once again began to cry in earnest. He rocked them back and forth, not knowing what else to do. As her tears began to subside she noticed the papers in his hand. Silently holding them out to her Sydney read in silence as the whole enormity of the information hit her.  
  
She whispered but one word.... "Thanks"  
  
Taking that as his notice to leave, he got up and went to the door.  
  
If she let him walk out that door he thought, he would accept that as her final rejection of his heart, which he had been trying to offer.   
  
Standing at the doorframe a brief second Julian allowed Sydney the time to decide whether or not to accept what was in his heart.  
  
"Julian please stay"  
  
Acceptance had finally allowed her to have what she wanted and what he had been wanting. Sark turned around and said "Always"  
  
~FIN~  
  
Hope you all like this. I know it really didn't resolve anything but I liked how the end was about her acceptance of the love Julian had been trying to give her. Please review!!! Will appreciate it greatly! 


End file.
